coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 523 (15th December 1965)
Plot Lucille notices Jack seems tired and wonders if he is unwell. He's read the licencing laws and realises Frank Turner has got them over a barrel. He frets over what the brewery will say to them if they find out. Irma and David enjoy teasing each other. Ken calls in on the way to work to see their flat. He suggests organising a pensioners' Christmas party to cheer Albert up and tells them the houses on the new estate on Sandy Lane are ready for viewing. Charlie admits to Albert that he's going to miss Minnie. She decides not to have another lodger as it's too upsetting to lose them. Brenda Hartley is late for work again. Emily confesses to Elsie that she's worried that she's has been sent by Mr Papagopolous to spy on her. David and Irma view the new three-bedroomed house priced at £3,600. Jack snaps at Hilda about her lax cleaning. Irma tells David she wants the house. Jack returns from a walk in the rain and apologises to Hilda. Val prepares the house for Christmas and the party. Lucille recognises Brenda and Emily discovers from her that she is not Mr Papagopolous's niece at all. She refuses to let her leave early and starts working her harder. Charlie repays Ena's £50 bond. Minnie asks him to leave before she gets back from the Rovers, determined not to cry again. David signs up for the new house. Hilda is delighted at their news. Ena tells Minnie to snap out of her misery. Len tells David the contractor who built the house has a good reputation. He and Ken argue about nationalising the building industry. Turner arrives again, putting Jack under pressure. When Minnie changes her order, he yells at her and she and Ena walk out while Annie begs for understanding, crying out that he's ill. In the back room, he breaks sobbing in front of a shocked Lucille when she gives him a present of chocolates. Cast Regular cast *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Brenda Hartley - Kate Story *Frank Turner - Tom Watson *House salesman - Unknown Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *17 Attlee Street - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Sandy Lane house - Interior and exterior Notes *Final appearance of Gordon Rollings as Charlie Moffitt. *This episode began with no title sequence but with the opening caption displayed over a shot of Jack Walker reading the licencing laws in the Rovers' back room and a slightly longer version of the theme. *The "End of Part One" caption photograph is that from 1960 rather than the version introduced in 1964. *This episode has no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: 'Up anchor' for Charlie, and a far from jolly Jack *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,690,000 homes (1st place). Category:1965 episodes